Gotham City: Legacy of the Bat
by Hauraunah
Summary: This is just an idea that has been sketched into my head for a while. Starts somewhere in the middle and unravels at both ends. Terry meets an interesting girl who has very close ties to Bruce Wayne. R&R your butts off please. Updated again!
1. Two Bats and a Kitten

Authors note: This is just an idea that has been sketched into my head for a while. What if Bruce Wayne had a daughter? What if The Joker kidnapped her? What if she spent her entire childhood trying to reach her father, Bruce Wayne, Batman? Well these ideas have been sprouting and trying to perfect themselves since the show first aired and I saw the first episode. For some of those Batman freak who read this please feel free to let me know if some contradiction arise within the timeline and facts of Batman. I'd appreciate it very much because it only helps me make my character more at home in the story. Rather than start from the beginning I'll start somewhere in the middle, where she's been somewhat excepted and now fights beside Batman and lives with Bruce. I'd like to take some of my favorite episodes and revamp them with her in them and better yet make some of my own up. Well here it goes, wish me luck.

A soft groan escaped her lips. Consciousness gave her a quaint smack in the face. Where was she? Everything hurt. She tried to sit up and heard the clinks and clanks of chains. Damn it. Her eyes fluttered open. Darkness. Where was Terry? "Batman?!" Her throat was raw. "Batman?!!" Still no answer. Well at least that meant McGennis was okay, maybe.

"And that's all you can tell me?" Terry asked in his gruff voice, what Maxine liked to call his 'Batman mode'. He flew above Gotham City looking for everything, nothing, anything. Max was on the other line and the old man was listening. She sounded really shook up, upset. "I told you McGennis," she paused, her voice shaky. "Nonica was on patrol, while you and Mr. Wayne where at the press conference. We were just having small talk and she went quiet. I think she said she found something."

"Where?"

"I don't know, some old abandoned factory."

"Yeah, like we don't have enough of those in Gotham,"

"Real funny McGennis," She was starting to calm down. "She said something about 'strange lights'. I don't get it either, I guess you have to have been there to understand but that's what she said. You know how she's just like her old man. Few words get the job done for them,"

"You bet I do," Terry smirked. "Go on,"

"I told her that it could be a big operation and maybe she should wait for you.. You know how that goes. So she sneaks in and starts to eavesdrop. I keep quiet so I can hear what's going on,"

"I find that hard to believe," Wayne muttered, and Terry grinned. "What exactly did you hear going on?" his old voice was still powerful, somber, and captivating. "So much stuff. I think there was a lot of moving and testing going on. No one was in a hurry to leave but there was so much commotion. Wait! I remember! It sounded like a zoo!"

"Zoo?" Terry interjected.

"Yeah, mostly cats. Some dogs and birds. Other noises where either recognizable or just plain people moving, hauling and talking. It sounded like they were experimenting on stuff. Nonica said they were. She said there was a lot of electrical and lab equipment all over."

"And that's when you two lost connection,"

"Yes. I heard a crack and some static and that was it," Bruce and Terry thought for second scanning their brains. "Is this the part where I get kicked off the line?" Maxine wanted to break the silence.

"No, not now anyway. You're still of some use."

"I'm always of use," Bruce remained silent. "There haven't really been any reports on the phenomena Max described, but it does clarify the recent robberies of pet stores and animal shelters. No doubt they caught Nonica sneaking around."

"What if they unmask her identity?" Maxine's voice trembled slightly.

"Something tells me that's the least of our problems,"

"So, you're finally awake," Light boomed on all around the room. She hissed waiting for her eyes to adjust. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake….thought perhaps maybe Kane hit you a little too hard," It was a mans voice. He had a very distinguished accent that revealed his standing in society. Probably some rich aristocrat looking to become even richer, by any means necessary. "K-kane?" Her voice cracked. Damn that raw throat of hers. Once her eye adjusted to the light, she opened them. A massive man over shadowed them both. He laughed. Very slow, very deep. Very stupid. What was it with rich men and immensely dumb henchmen? The man walked over to her. He was middle aged. Healthy looking. Physically capable of a good fight, but not the sort to get his hands dirty. He was petting a cat, solid orange. "Yes, Kane. He's the one who brought you to me. What a naughty girl you were spying on my experiments." She felt her strength returning, slightly. "So let me go and I'll go to my room and think about what I've done." He chuckled at her comment. She started to struggle. "Now miss…Grave, was it?" He didn't know who she was? He must not have unmasked her. She should be relieved. For some reason, she wasn't. "As you've already guessed. I do not know your secret identity, and much to your luck I don't wish to know. But," "But?" She asked. "But you must pay sweetheart," She struggled some more. "I'm sorry but I didn't bring any money with me," she sneered and he chuckled. "Oh don't worry, my pet…you can pay me back by being my test subject." She glared at him. "Look at it this way, you'll get a firsthand look at what you were trying to spy on…You can even show your Bat friend when he arrives," "So long as you know he's coming," she shot back. "I'm counting on it my pet," He turned away from her towards his over sized henchman. "Kane, this young lady would look ravishing in fur," No matter how far she tried to scoot from Kane she was chained down and could go nowhere. Damn it. Where was Terry? She didn't know if she had the strength to use her powers. It would be wise to try and contact either him or Bruce just incase her concussion would prove to be problematic. He took an injection gun and gave her a shot to the neck. "Ouch! That hurt you ba-" she blinked, feeling more tired than she ever had in her life. Before she blacked out she heard the man cackle. "Watch your language. That's no way for a higher evolutionary to speak," She tried to fight it but couldn't. She closed her eyes and struggled to concentrate. _Bruce….help…me… _Soon a deep, quiet slumber befell her.

"Hasn't she at least tried to contact any one of you?"

"No," Terry and Bruce said in unison. "Which leads me to believe she's unconscious somewhere," The line was silent for a while.

"How's the second factory coming along, Terr?"

"Empty, just like the first,"

"The good news is those are the only ones on east coast of Gotham,"

"Yea and what's the bad?"

"The rest are on the west coast. You better get moving,"

"I don't get it," Max began thinking out loud.

"What?" Terry said, now using the Batjet as a mode of transportation. "You think maybe they've drugged her to keep her knocked out? Could be using her as bait for you, in hopes of taking you both down," "No," Bruce interjected. "If that were the case, they'd want to be found out. It was chance that Nonica even found their hideout,"

"I just hope she's okay," Bruce groaned instantly. All of a sudden his head was killing him. Such pain. _Bruce…help…me…_ Within in instant is was all gone. Ace looked up curiously at his master. "You okay?" Terry said, voicing Max's concern.

"It was Nonica wasn't it?" The girl was too clever for her own good. "Yes, she just contacted me."

"Well, is she okay? Where is she?" Terry questioned.

"She was hysterical, but she gave me all the information we need,"

"Where to?"

"West Gotham, the abandoned wheat factory,"

"Wheat?"

"Where you expecting a nuclear power plant?" Max chided. This time it was Bruce who smiled.

When she opened her eyes. She felt woozy, a little drowsy. She shook her entire body and stretched all fours. That felt good. She wasn't where she'd woken up before. The lights were softer, was she in the forest? She hopped onto a tree branch. Was she in some sort of glass display? She heard static and a voice. "Glad to see you've finally awakened, my pet." That voice… she recognized it. Where was it coming from? She sniffed the air. There was so much to sniff in each whiff. She licked her lips and perked her ears. She knew where the sound was coming from. She clawed and hopped her way from branch to branch until she approached a thick glass wall. That face, she recognized it. It was him. "Found me have you? I knew you would adopt to your new abilities in no time," What was he-- she looked into the glass and saw herself. "Who are you?! What have you done to me?" She could talk still? She touched the cold glass, her cold reflection. Slender furry fingers were before her. _No…_ She was covered in fur. Leopard spots every where and her flame red hair was longer and wilder. Her eyes still carried their sad intensity. "I am Doctor Vladimyr Pitroff and I have made you Homo-superior! You are now stronger than both animal and man himself!" He began to rant with a psychotic passion. "Beauty, agility, swiftness, nimbleness, everything! It is all yours, be grateful for the gift I share with you," Gift?! She bared her teeth, hissing. Her body became rigid and her fur stood on end. She roared, scratching at the glass wall. Kane walked up to Doctor Pitroff, his master's cat hissed at him. "She is not accepting her fate," "She will, once the procedure starts to set permanently she'll soon forget her past, who she is and become mine," Seeing her reflection once more she looked away in deep shame and ran off as deep into the forest as she could. Her head was a jumble and her newly heightened senses were driving her mad. Wasn't someone supposed to come and … do something? She shook her head and froze quickly, sniffing the air. Someone was close, very close. Her body went rigid once more as did her fur stand on end. She growled backing up. She didn't know where the scent was coming from but it was invasive enough for her to know it was damn close. "You should be calm," said a deep voice, with an accent similar to Pitroff's. "Aggression would not be advised,"

"I'm getting closer. Did she say anything else?"

"No, she showed me."

"Okay.." Terry said, wishing she'd try to contact him instead so that he could get a better idea as to what old man Wayne meant. "Did she tell you where she was specifically within the factory?"

"She could be in any room. It was dark,"

"For a telepath, she's not being very helpful," McGennis mumbled.

"When someone gives you a concussion with a lead pipe, lets see how well you mentally communicate with others," Bruce snapped.

"She has a concussion?!" These guys liked to play rough.

"I'm here,"

"Stay alert,"

"I will, you two keep each other company," he knew Wayne didn't appreciate the notion of mask having access to their communication line but the old man couldn't deny how helpful she'd been in the past. Even now. It had been her who contacted them when something came up with Nonica. They'd probably just now end up finding out that she was missing at all if Max wasn't around. Batman snuck in through a vent. The place wasn't decked out enough for high-level security. He'd have to be quick in his search. If Nonica had a concussion there was no telling how much medical attention she'd need and soon. "I'm in."

"What do you see?"

"Nothing so far,"

"Go deeper, and keep your guard up,"

"Right,"

She growled and clawed at the figure, once she'd backed him into some light she gasped. It was a panther…man. He stood tall and extremely buff and cut. His eyes were ice green, and warm, somewhat solemn. She backed away from him. Slowly she could feel herself forgetting things she could not remember. Should she be panicked? Was this not her home? He sniffed the air, smelling her confusion. She'd dropped her aggressive behavior and he walked towards her on his hind legs, towering above her. She'd soon learn to do the same. "Who are you?" Piercing blue eyes, sent chills down his spine. She backed away from him, appearing to be ready to flee within seconds. "I am Sabor," He could tell his answer only sprouted more questions. Pitroff had made an excellent choice. With her here he'd never be alone again. He was already forgetting the numerous failed attempts. Her fear grew stronger, and he longed to sooth it. She was his mate now, whether she knew it or not. He continued to stalk towards her slowly. "What are you doing? Get away from me!" He remained silent and continued his path. Within a split second she began to flee deeper into their jungle habitat. Already she'd mastered her agility. What was she like before her transformation? Taking to the trees he worked on all fours as well. He knew this place like the back of his paws. He just had to calm her down. Her beautiful spotted fur reflected the rays of light as she ran as fast as she could. Her chest burned but her body felt so alive. Did she lose him? She sniffed the air, and soon got her answer. _Now_, he thought to himself quickly tackling her taking her down. She roared in surprise and hissed and growled, struggling to get free. She needed to calm down. He was drowning in her smell of fear and confusion. He looked into her eyes. He leaned in close, feeling her breath on him. Showing his flat, long, pink tongue, he ran it along her lips, up the side of her pink nose, and stopped at her hairline. She closed her eyes and began to purr. Her heart began to beat normally. She was calm. He continued to lap at her, purring himself. He finally had a mate. Now that she was here, no one would come between them. Getting off of her he watched and she scrambled back onto all fours, curling her long, thick, glamorous, bushy tail around her dainty paw/hands. She was casually licking at her whiskers. Had she officially forgotten everything? "If you are Sabor…then, who am I?" "My master calls you Neerah," He moved closer to her. "But I call you my mate,"

"Look at them, Kane. They are beautiful. They are mine," Pitroff watched as his two subject began to bond. Why couldn't all of mankind be this way? As long as he was alive he'd see to it that mankind would be such a ways one day, beautiful, graceful, and back to the roots of nature. His only problem was Batman. Soon, soon he'd be coming for her and be very surprised as to what he'd find. There was no more Grave, only Neerah, his lovely pet.

"I think I've found something," Terry reported. "I don't see any cats or dogs, but it looks like a jungle…some kind of jungle on display,"

"Jungle? In an abandoned factory? Do you see any sign of Nonica?"

"I don't see any signs of anyone,"

"I don't like where this is heading…please be okay Nonica," Max said softly. Batman scanned the room, giving Bruce a visual.

"Wait a minute, I think I've got something," His night vision switched to the must efficient mode which was top quality night vision. "I think I've found our bad guy,"

"Try to see if you can eavesdrop for Nonica's whereabouts before you dive in fist first," Batman smirked. "Am I really that predictable?"

"When you want to be,"

Neerah stared back at Pitroff, hissing at Kane. Kane growled. "Easy Kane, It's your canine scent that displeases her," "Yea, well I ain't too fond of cats either," he glared at Pitroff's cat and growled at it as it hissed at him.

"So you say there is still no sign of Batman?"

"No, not so much as a peep from anyone,"

"That's odd, but it could have been by a stroke of good luck," he continued to pet his pampered cat. "It will soon be time for us to depart back to the jungles of Africa where our new happy couple can be more comfortable," Batman stayed propped against the wall, giving Bruce and Maxine live feed. "You two picking this up? Any idea on what he's talking about?" Bruce closed his eyes and buried his nose within his folded hands. "I'm hoping it's not what I suspect,"

"You suspect?"

"I've seen this before,"

"Back when you suited up?"

"Yes. A person very close to me was involved," Batman watched as a black panther approached the glass display.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?"

"See what? What's going on?" Max interrupted.

"Quiet Max," Bruce said non-chalantly. "Yes, that panther man you see is a product of experimentation."

"Panther man?" Max whispered to herself. Batman scowled. "Then I'm not waiting anymore, I'm getting Nonica out of here right now before she starts to sprout some whiskers," Adjusting his suit back to it's normal state, from it's invisible mode he flew down and drop kicked the brawny beast standing next to guy he figured was in charge. "Ah, Batman, you did come after all. I was hoping you'd be kind enough to sign a rain check," The cat jumped from Pitroff's arms as Batman roughly grabbed him by the collar of his expensive suit, through him against the glass wall. "Where is she?!" "Here," the doctor said innocently. Batman raised his fist. "I'm going to ask you one more time, where--" He dropped his fist and knocked Pitroff out of the way. He stood there stunned. "Nonica?" he said softly, touching the glass wall. Before him was a leopard girl, with flowing flame red hair. She was curious of him. As if she didn't know who he was at all. She sniffed at the glass, until her larger, partner began to growl, pulling her away from the glass. Batman reached for Pitroff, slamming him back against the glass wall, ignoring the growing aggression of the panther/man. "_What_ did you do to her?" "I've given her gift that mere mortals can only _dream_ of?" he was beginning to grow angry at the Gotham knight. "You call kidnapping her and turning her into a freak a gift?" He threw Pitroff into various stacks of boxes. "I'd hate to be on your Christmas shopping list," Rising to his feet, dusting himself off, Pitroff reached into the breast of his blazer pulling out a bell. "You should not have come Batman," He rang the bell. Glass flew everywhere. "Sabor! Neerah! Get rid of him!!" Teeth and claws bared the two raced towards Batman as he braced himself. Pouncing first, Sabor swung his massive paw/hands at the bat. "Rodents, my favorite!" He chuckled boastfully. Evading all of his attacks, he reached into his belt and threw smoke bomb at Sabor. "Bad, kitty! Ungh!" Neerah pounced him, extracting her claws, roaring fiercely. "Grave!" He used her codename. "It's me, Batman. I know you're in there somewhere…you need to fight it! He's turned you into a monster!" He watched as the ferocity left her eyes as she retracted her claws. "Bat…man," She sniffed at him. "I…remember," "No!! Get away from her!!!" Sabor roared charging the two at full speed. Neerah jumped from Batman. "Sabor! No!" Pitroff looked on. "It seems that she's recovering her memory," Kane shook his head.

"That's impossible,"

"Go retrieve her, we can't risk losing her until we can find a proper replacement," Kane grinned. "Here kitty, kitty," he growled running towards Neerah. Watching as the bat and the cat fought, she sniffed the air. Kane… "I knew I smelled a dog," she hissed, backing away from the massive human-canine mix. Looking behind her she ran back into the forest with Kane in pursuit. "No!" Sabor screamed throwing Batman and running after the two. Neerah stopped before the trunk of the largest tree within the captive forest. "Looks like you've no place to run," She stood on her hind legs. "I wasn't planning on running," Roaring she charged at Kane, dragging her claws across his chest. He howled in agony and swung his massive arm at her knocking her into the tree with brute force. Using her cat reflexes she hit the tree claws first. "Don't tell me you're going to wine over just a scratch," She crawled off of the trunk, stalking him, her eyes bright and focused. "I'm going to scratch the human out of you," Everything was coming back so quick. Her memory and new anger. She'd make them pay for what they'd done to her. "Try not to get eaten in the process, kitty cat." He spat back vehemently. Before he could close in on her Sabor dropped from the sky taking Kane with him. "Don't you EVER touch her again!" She watched as the two battled on. "Are you okay?" She looked behind her. She knew that voice. "Do I look okay?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. "It could be worse," "Yea, there could be no cure," she looked at her hands. "Look what they've done to me!" She saw the look of pity etched on his masked face. She took a breath. "How did you find me?" "Max, and the message you sent the old man," "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten." She rubbed her temples as her tail swayed back and fourth. He lifted her chin for her to look at him. "How much do you remember?" "More than I did before you got Sabor angry," "Oh right, your boyfriend," he looked on at Kane and Sabor's battle. Sabor clearly had the upper hand. Neerah smirked. Whether she was human or not she still had her father's mentality, smirks and all. "Jealous?" Before Batman could answer a blood curdling roar echoed the area. "Now, Bat! It is your turn!" The proud panther stalked towards the two. Neerah ran between them. "Sabor, no!" He perked his ears. "You would defend this human that you do not even know?" his voice boomed. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him, gently but firmly. Her heart pounded. Before Terry had come, she was starting to develop feelings for the kind stranger, the only one who could relate to her in appearance…the one who could calm her with just a gesture. She heard him pur slightly. "He's my friend," she spoke softly. "He came to rescue me," Sabor snarled. "Rescue you?! So you feel trapped is it?" he bared his teeth and Batman put his guard up. "Until now I had forgotten… you cannot strip me of my life and give me a new one I'd never asked for," His massive paw stroked her cheek. "And what of our life Neerah? You are my mate… I love you. You were chosen especially for me," The pain and pleading in his voice drew tears to her eyes. She cupped his cheek with a hand. "I'm leaving with Batman," she pulled from him backing away towards Batman. "If I destroy him, will you stay with me?!" Before she could give her answer he pounced at Batman. "Be careful, McGennis," Bruce said suddenly. "Sabor's agility, strength, and intelligence place him a step above the normal goons," "Right, and I guess the fact that he could rip me in half doesn't either right?" Activating his Batwings, he jumped and commanded the suit to active the rocket thrusters in his heels as well. Flying, he aimed for the top of the largest tree, Sabor frantically followed behind, climbing it. "Oh yeah, cats can climb," he said semi- surprised. "Sabor! NO!" Neerah chased up after them, significantly behind. The Batman stood before the Pantherman. "Now is the time you die, Bat." "Don't you think you're overreacting a little for someone who kidnapped?" He dodged a powerful swing, hearing it cut through the air. "After all it's not like you two met at a pet store," he dodged again. "Grave, who you call Neerah, was once human," "And I was as well but I wanted more in life!" Sabor charged the Bat again, swinging and missing once more. "You wanted to understand the joys of playing with yarn and catnip?" "Argh!!!" Sabor stretched out his arm and grasped Batman's throat. His grip slowly tightened. "Can't…breathe…" Sabor eyes glimmered. "I will NOT allow you to take her from me!" "Sabor! Stop this now!" He looked over at Neerah. While he was distracted Batman reached into his utility belt and threw a tiny gas bomb in Sabor's face. Snarling and growling in pain he backed up, thrashing. "I'll KILL you!" Unaware of how close Neerah was to him, he backed handed her out the tree inadvertently. "Grave!" Batman rasped, still trying to catch his bearings after nearly being strangled to death. Gaining his vision back Sabor looked at Batman. "I thought I got rid of --no!" the realization of his actions soon dawned over him. He peered over the tree and looked down . It was at least a thirty foot drop. There she laid, not moving an inch from what he could see. Neerah groaned softly as darkness enveloped her. She hit numerous branches on the way down, which impeded the impact of the fall. "Ne--AHH!!" He screamed in agony as a strong current of electricity pulsed through him painfully. Unable to grasp consciousness any longer, the mighty Sabor blacked out. Throwing him over his shoulder Batman flew down to the forest floor beside Grave. He pressed two fingers against her throat, and then her wrist. She was alive. He exhaled. Time to wrap things up.

Groaning softly, Nonica's eyes fluttered open. Bruce. Father. He gently lifted her eyelid flashing a mild light over her eye, he soon did the same to the other. "Your concussion is clearing up," he said, pressing two fingers against her neck and then her wrist. "All signs are stable," Her memory jolted her brain like a thunderbolt. "Sabor!" she screamed, sitting up frantically. She soon regretted that gesture. Immense pain spread through her chest like fire, dragging a cry of agony from her dry lips. "Easy!" Bruce demanded making her lye back down. "What's wrong with me?" Her voice rasped. "You have a few fractured ribs, around three or four," This all sounded too familiar. "Consider yourself lucky. After the fall you took out of costume, you're lucky you're alive," "Whoopi," she said weakly, bringing a smile to his lips. "This is karma for the time I laughed at Terry for letting that Cobra thug one-up him isn't it?" She ran her hand over her chest and hissed. He smiled at her. "You could say that," She looked at her hands.

"You cured me?"

"Yes, I dealt with something similar to this a long time ago,"

"With Catwoman?" He arched his eyebrow.

"You reading my mind?" She shook her head.

"Who better to turn into a cat than the mistress of feline's herself?"

"Well the projects were exactly the same, even the technology used to alter your D.N.A. was the same archaic prototype from the past, but with slight alterations,"

"Memory deprivation," she finished and he nodded. He looked at her. Her eyes, his eyes, their eyes. "How long have I been out?" "Three days," She looked up at the ceiling of her room. Her bedroom was the second largest in Bruce's estate and was down the hall from his room, the master bedroom. "You know," he broke the silence after it seemed forever. She looked over to him. The look on his face portrayed his desires to tell her something profound, but he didn't. After a small paused he walked her bedroom door and opened it. "Terry and Max have been waiting for you to wake up," She suppressed a sigh. She wouldn't read his mind. Whatever it was he desperately wanted to tell her and she desperately wanted to hear, she'd wait. He'd say it when he felt it was right. One thing they had in common was their undying patience. She waited an entire childhood to see him, and was even now waiting to be accepting into both Bruce Wayne and the retired bat's world as well. He left as Terry and Max entered. "Hey girl," Max said, instantly cheering her up. She smirked looking at her lovely cinnamon friend. "I was turned into an overgrown pussy, how would you feel?"

"Hey," she heard a voice behind her. Terry. She didn't turn around. The wing blew, combing her flame, red strands and his ebony locks. "Hey," she said softly staring off into the horizon. "You still thinking about him?" _Sabor._ "All he wanted was someone to love," McGennis kept his distance. "Did you love him?" She smiled slightly, closing her eyes. "For a moment, yes." She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her pounded. What was it about Terry's touch that made her soften so? "You know there are people here who love you," he replied. She finally turned to face him. "I know…but… it didn't have to end this way," "He's in a better place now," "I've never had anyone feel that way about me before," he cupped her cheek and made her look at him. "Really?" He dipped his head down for a soft kiss. Pulling back he smiled at her. "Come on, you need to give your bones some rest," he put his arm around and they began to walk back to the mansion. "So says the guy who went right back into action after nearly shattering his ribcage," she retorted, smirking. "Hey! That was different, Max was in danger," "Pfft! Well excuse me if no ones missing right now!" she laughed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I took the advice of one of my readers. They told me to revise a couple of things and I did. I only hope you all will follow their example and tell me what it is you do like and don't like so that I can keep my passion for the series and contine to compose. I'm going to go and review and few episodes for inspiration. I was going to do some work with the Justice Leaque when Chronos messed with time travel but since I want that chapter to be flawless I'm going to fiddle around with tinier chapters first. I decided to erase that second entry. I might rewrite it once I find a certain episode of Superman or the Justice League with Superman as the focal point. Thanks again for reading people!


	2. Telepathy Play

Authors note: Here you go I added a little extra. Nothing much, but it's better than nothing. I'm getting closer and closer to the ending and things are looking rather sweet. Rather than have you all just wait for a completely chapter, I'm going to just update as I write it out. Help feed a poor writer. R&R.

Batman groaned. "Is he dead?" Grave looked on at the overweight super-telepath. "No," Batman stood beside her, rubbing his head. "What did he do to me?" he looked at her. "He was probing your mind," she turned away from her victim and begin walking to the exit. They had a little girl to find. After checking the man's pulse he soon caught up with her. After all this time he still didn't trust her, something told her that Bruce felt the same way. She lost her aggression in one breath, now wasn't the time to think of such things. "Mind probe?" Batman continued. "What do you mean 'mind probe'? I thought those things didn't hurt, like on that show with those mutant teenagers," She grinned. Even when he hardly had time to even sit down and watch TV, the little dosage that he got was still enough to rot a few brain cells and instill a few stereotypes. "Most mind probes don't hurt," she replied. "Several factors come into consideration when giving one. The kind of information you're trying to uncover, the mind in which your invading and whether or not you want to hurt that person. Some information is deep set in the brain, like memories from when you were young. Your mind is like an outdated super computer database. You never truly forget anything, information is just buried and your minds way of extracting it is through visual or physical interactions that bring upon the sense of déjà vu," She paused to see if he comprehended anything she'd said. So far so good. "Depending on how deep-set that information is, one might have to use force, which is often quite painful…like a brain freeze to the 1,000th power." "No kidding," rubbing his head once more. "As I was saying…some people have ways of blocking 'psychics' and 'psychic' abilities."

"Other telepaths?"

"No, normal regular people,"

"Shway,"

She grinned. "Some psyche blockers are just as hardcore as telepathies like that weirdo back there. The more challenging a mind probe becomes to a telepath, the more force they are required to use which in many cases ends up being painful on both ends, but only damaging to the psyche blocker."

"You mean like mental damage?"

"Yes, or even death,"

"Could fatso have killed me?"

"He was trying to,"

It became quiet. She wondered what he was thinking. Of course it would make sense to read his mind, but she didn't want to. She didn't the first time they'd met and she would never, unless he asked her. The same thing stood for Bruce.

How did this all come to be? She asked herself that. Until this recent case, she didn't know that there were others out there like herself, others who liked to be dubbed 'homo-superior'. It felt good to know she wasn't alone, the only 'freak' out there, but it also alarmed her. Would she and Terry encounter these homo superior in the future? Would she be strong enough to best them? Could they track others? Were her gifts endangering Terry and Bruce? Sometimes she'd have to stop herself from letting these thoughts get out of control. It wasn't…wise for her to get carried away with her thoughts. She's toppled buildings before because she let her stress levels get out of hand. Big whoop, they were abandoned and days away from being knocked down anyway.

It was another typical night. She flew beside the batwing (good mental exercise) while listening to Max tutor Terry on political history- the presidents. She was thinking, as always. Maybe she had ADHD, because she could never shut off the flood of thoughts.

"Hey," McGennis whined. "Why aren't you asking Nonica any questions?"

"Because, like myself, she already knows the answers," Max lightly retorted before returning back to her 'lesson'.

Serenity remained quiet, as usual.

"Something wrong 'Non?" He called her by a nickname that Max started, and she NEVER approved.

"No, this lightning storm is annoying me," she grumbled. "I'm going to revert to ground patrol."

"It could be worse, it could be raining," Max replied automatically. Before she could reply a sharp flashed illuminated the sky and fuzzed up the transmitted image on both Batman's and Max's screens. She speed up and landed softly on one of the high rooftops. A car had been struck by lightning. Taking a deep breath she did her best to hinder the cars rapid downward motion as Batman extracted a magnet from the bottom of his ride, attaching it to the car. This was all a method of conditioning her abilities. If she wanted to show off and expend energy then of course, she would have been able to pluck the car clean from the sky. Ironically, dealing with having telepathy and telekinesis was a lot like being an athlete. You had to condition yourself, train. Showing restraint rather than force towards large objects was like stretching. You take your time and do it right, the more you do it, the more flexible you are, or in her case, the easier it'll be to pluck large objects out of the sky. It took her years to master a safe levitation of herself, without being winded. It was all a supernatural science that required the utmost patience and finesse.

_You have to help me. I don't want to go. I refuse to go. Please, help me._

The girl was very powerful, but lacked focus. She couldn't infiltrate Nonica's psyche guard, which is why she contacted Terry instead. Bruce flipped the pages of his book as Ace laid at his feet.

"Help me, help me. Over and over again, like a broken disk," he whined.

"And then she vanishes?" Bruce asked without a hint of doubt. In his hay day he'd seen stranger occurrences. "Yeah," Terry added. Bruce looked over at Nonica. She was reading a book of her own. Political Science. There was a midterm about five weeks away. She didn't want to end up cramming the night before with the rest of her peers. "Why didn't she contact you?" Bruce asked the girl. "Yeah," Terry added. "Can't telepaths 'sense' their own kind?" She arched an eyebrow at Terry's comment, but first she replied to Bruce's. Setting her book down she walked over to the old man. "She was not strong enough to infiltrate my mental defenses, trying to do so would result in mental and physical injury and possible loss of abilities."

"You can do that to them?" Terry gaped. She nodded. "Some telepaths can only sense others when they're using their powers," "Like you?" Terry questioned. She shook her head. "Yes, but in my case, if I was simply searching for one, active or not I would know of them," She watched as Bruce pondered. "Guess, what?" Terry sighed. "She's here," Nonica replied, spotting the young girl as well. Bruce looked up. He saw nothing. Ace growled. Nonica closed her eyes. She was letting down her defenses so as not to hurt the little girl when contacting her. "Who are you," she spoke aloud for Bruce's sake.

_Tamara._

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

_I need your help._

"Yeah, I got that part…so where are you?" Terry questioned. The girl closed her eyes and focused. Nonica braced herself, this could be a trick, she was quite paranoid when her defenses were down. Suddenly they appeared in an extravagant living room, decked with a fire place and view a Gotham. A wispy, mature brunette woman sat at a table with a brawny, younger, male blond with piercing blue eyes. Bruce saw Terry and Nonica look around. "What do you see?" Terry continued to scan the room. "Not you or the mutt…" he started.

"Can you I.D. the place?" his voice boomed gently.

"Yeah, GPT." Terry looked back to the space where the old man would normally be.

_Who are you calling? Tell me! _The brawny blond rose from his seat and advanced the young girl. Before Terry could help he and Nonica were back in the bat cave. "What happened?" Bruce asked. "Daddy's mad," Terry muttered. He glared at Nonica. "Couldn't you have done something?" Her cold eyes glared at him. "Not without getting her in trouble," She cross her arms, looking back at the older bat. "Did you find out where she was?" Bruce nodded. "Gotham Park Towers," Nonica wiped her face with her hands. "God, no." She groaned. Bruce smirked. "You two suit up,"

"I can't believe I actually get to go with you two on this bust," Max beamed with joy. "It's not a bust, Max we're undercover." They both looked over at Nonica as she adjusted her glamorous blond wig. "Ooh la, la girlfriend." The cinnamon skinned beauty teased. "What's with the wig?" Nonica kept her eyes on the mirror propped up on her lap. "I don't want any unwanted attention for being Bruce Wayne's daughter. No matter where you go there's always paparazzi, fans, or witnesses," She placed a pair of hunter green contacts on and fluffed her 'hair' which bunched up at her shoulders in a Jessica Rabbit- like fashion. She wore a white strapless dress that had a dangerously high slit and silver strapped stilettos. Max snickered. "You say you don't want any attention, yet you dress up like Marilyn Monroe?" Nonica smirked. "I doubt all eyes will be on me since you look like a pink-haired Halle Berry." she shot back. All joking aside. Max looked great, sexy in fact. Her style was a bit more simple. Strapless, short black dress, matching black pumps. She didn't need jewelry with her megawatt grin, and shimmering cocoa skin. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Max brushed off the comment with a smile. They. arrived before the extremely large and extravagant building. "Max you go in first and wait for me," Terry said opening the door for her. Once she was out of the limo, they waited for a second. He looked at Nonica as she triple checked her makeup. Her crossed leg, slipped from between the slit which stop just beyond her hip. Whoa. Before he could even ask the question. She answered it for him. "I had an assignment in Monaco. My target thought I was assigned as his arm candy," she left it at that.

"He bought the dress for you?"

"No, Lex Luthor did. He was the mastermind behind my being there,"

"The Lex Luthor?!"

"It's time go meet up with Max," she powdered her nose. Terry hopped out of the car and smoothed the jacket to his suit. That conversation was so 'to be continued'.


End file.
